The traditional hyperspectral imaging system typically has an imaging lens which forms an image of a remote object of interest onto a fixed slit which is followed by a spectrometer. The spectrometer may be configured as an Offner spectrometer, a Dyson spectrometer, or any one of several other types of spectrometers. However, the hyperspectrometer architecture with the fixed slit is limited to forming a hyperspectral of a single line of light from the remote object. In addition, the hyperspectrometer architecture with the fixed slit is limited to filling only those pixels on the image sensor that correspond to the spectra of the fixed slit. There are currently two known techniques for extending the hyperspectral image from a single line of light from the remote object to a two dimensional area of the remote object. The first known technique involves moving the entire hyperspectral imaging system in a direction perpendicular to the fixed slit and synchronizing the image taking with that motion to obtain the hyperspectral image of an area of the remote object. This technique is often called the “push broom” method. The second known technique involves placing a rotating mirror in front of the imaging lens and then synchronizing the image taking with the rotation of the mirror to obtain the hyperspectral image of an area of the remote object. Although the traditional hyperspectral imaging system and these known techniques for obtaining the hyperspectral image of an area of the remote object may work well in some applications it is still desirable to develop new hyperspectral imaging systems that can be used to obtain the hyperspectral image of an area of the remote object.